


What's my Age Again?

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Spoiled Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers's Birthday, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark is the best husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “Happy Birthday, gorgeous.”“Hm? Did I hibernate through the rest of winter?” Steve asked, turning his head towards the other man in bed.“Nope, still February. Or January 85th, I’m not completely sure anymore,” Tony answered seriously.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ahead by a Century [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069
Comments: 28
Kudos: 170





	What's my Age Again?

There was a hand rubbing his back, drawing lazy circles around… or writing? He couldn't really tell, but it felt nice. He burrowed his head in his pillow, not wanting to wake up. Their bed was so comfortable. It was hard not to hum happily when he felt soft lips on his shoulder, and he heard a soft laugh coming from his husband.

“Happy Birthday, gorgeous.”

“Hm? Did I hibernate through the rest of winter?” Steve asked, turning his head towards the other man in bed.

“Nope, still February. Or January 85th, I’m not completely sure anymore,” Tony answered seriously.

“Then you really are getting old. S'not my birthday.” Steve wrapped his arms more tightly around his pillow, closing his eyes again.

“You are basically 36 and a half, so it is your half birthday. I’m counting it.” More hands and lips trailed along Steve's exposed skin as he let himself be petted. He focused on the touches, hoping it would lull him back to sleep when he felt a light slap on his bum and yelped, mostly in surprise. “Seriously, get up sweet cheeks. We will be late for your birthday brunch.”

“You’re really serious about this?” Steve asked, now propped up on his forearms, looking at the brunette.

“I am. I will say though, if you’re not up for all this, we can just go to brunch and I cancel everything else. Heck, at any point today, say the word. But yes, I meant it: Happy half-birthday, Steve.” Tony looked at him with a mix of fondness and trepidation in his eyes, clearly unsure if he had done the right thing after all.

“That is the sweetest thing ever, Tony. Thank you. You didn't have to…” Steve had to cut himself off, truly touched by his husband's thoughtfulness.

“You know me. Any excuse for a party. Half-birthdays, galas, wedding proposals.”

“I knew there was an ulterior motive to that proposal.” Steve grinned.

Tony leaned over to kiss his husband, making sure not to let it get too heated. They got up and ready, Steve trying to contain his excitement. Both kept stealing kisses when they passed each other – Tony kissing Steve's free hand while the blond was brushing his teeth, Steve unable to resist the crook of Tony's neck before he pulled on his t-shirt when he came up behind him in their walk-in closet. When Steve was ready, waiting on the bed for Tony, he couldn’t help the overwhelming love that washed over him when he thought of the other man.

“Are you ok, sweetheart?” Tony asked, heading to Steve as he stepped out of the washroom, looking handsome as always.

“I am. You're just, so amazing. I love you.” He wrapped his arms around Tony's waist as the brunette stepped between his legs. “Thank you, for doing this… what are we doing exactly?”

“Let's get to brunch and I’ll tell you, ok? It isn’t too crazy, I promise.” Tony tilted Steve's head up and locked their lips in a kiss, having a harder time keeping this one chaste and quick. He smiled into it, making Steve pull back with a questioning look. “I promise I have some of _that_ built into the plan for later. Come on.” Tony winked before pulling Steve up to standing and leaving their room.

***

“I said I was sorry! Please don't be mad?” Steve pulled out the best puppy dog eyes he could muster up, making Tony hold back a giggle at how sweet and ridiculous he looked.

“I found out from the Internet, Steven! You were raised better than that,” May replied, refilling Tony's coffee and ignoring his yet again, before turning on her heels and leaving.

“Wow! She is really mad!” Tony finally let out the laugh he had been holding in.

“It has been a while since I’ve come here. She is allowed to be upset.” Steve switched their mugs yet again, after Tony had only taken a sip. He got an indignant look from the brunette. “One, you are not supposed to drink too much coffee. And, two, she will refill it when she comes back with our food in 5 minutes. You can wait.”

May had been ecstatic to see him when they walked in, Steve making an extra show of twirling her when they hugged, knowing she would not be happy with him. She had gushed and fussed over Tony, who had charmed her in seconds. She led them to the table Steve usually occupied with his friends, which he later found out Nat had had reserved for them in advance. Once they sat down, May had wasted no time giving him grief about her having to find out they were married from gossip columns. Steve, and Tony for that matter, had tried to smooth it over, but the damage was apparently done. Good thing she knew his order by heart cause she didn’t ask when she took Tony's order. Or, maybe he wasn't getting food, who knew really.

Steve had told him about how him and his ma had found the place years ago, and would come every weekend since they barely saw each other during the week sometimes. It had become their little tradition, and May was always here and become great friends with Sarah. May was basically family at this point. ( _“Family you don't call to let them know you got secretly married, apparently.”_ She had chimed in as she refilled Tony's coffee. Again.)

“There you go, Tony. Enjoy!” May gave him his plate, yet another coffee refill, and the brightest smile before starting to leave.

“Seriously?! Do I have to beg for forgiveness to get my food, May?” Steve pleaded, starving by now. “And, please stop giving Tony coffee.”

“If the lady wants to refill my mug, let her be, Steven.” Tony scolded him with a smirk.

“I’ll deal with you later,” Steve frowned at him.

“I put an extra slice of bacon on Tony's plate. Maybe he'll share?” May answered innocently, as they heard a voice call for her as it entered the diner.

“May, I need the car! I need to go to the library, my stupid laptop broke and I have this assignment due. I think it backed up on our cloud account so I should be able to access – Holy shit, you're Tony Stark!”

“Hey Pete,” Steve stood to hug the teen. “Jeez you’ve grown! It's been forever.”

“Hey Steve! Aunt May says I’m not supposed to talk to you, she’s mad about the wedding thing.” Peter answered, still not tearing his eyes away from Tony as he hugged the blond.

“Really? I had not noticed.” Steve answered, feigning shock as May glared at him. “Tony, this is Peter, May's nephew. Pete, my hubby, Tony Stark.”

“Pleasure to meet you Peter,” Tony shook his hand, Peter just staring at him with his jaw hanging, only a small squeak of a sound escaping him as a greeting.

“Sorry kiddo, I had to drop the car at the shop this morning. Was making a funny sound. You'll have to use public transit, you know, like everyone else in this city?” May answered, clapping her nephew on the shoulder.

“Oh, come ON May! It takes 3 times the time and I need to get this done!” Peter whined.

“I can’t make a car materialize out of thin air, Pete!”

“Maybe we can help with that? I mean, Happy is just waiting around the corner doing nothing until we're done. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind driving you?” Tony looked from Steve to May to a once again shocked Peter as he spoke.

“Wait a minute! She is holding my breakfast hostage!” Steve opposed.

“Why aren't you letting Steve eat?” Pete asked May.

“I’m mad at him!”

“You can’t just not let him eat, you know how grumpy he gets.”

“Ok, how about this: May, if you would so kindly take Steve's order, not only can my driver get Peter where he needs to be, you can come over for dinner and we will show you the wedding video and all the pictures.” Tony offered.

“Your order was ready at the same time as Tony's. Just wanted you to beg a bit.” May winked at the blond as he rolled his eyes. “Thanks Tony.”

“OK, Happy will be here in a minute, kid. Just tell him which library.”

“Thank you so much Mister Stark, sir. That is – wow! You are a huge inspiration, by the way. It is an honour to meet you.” Peter finally found his words. Tony was smiling sweetly at him.

“It is my pleasure to help.”

“When you guys come over, I’ll make Tony show you his workshop at home. You’ll love it.” Steve added.

“Really?? That would be so cool! Thanks!” Peter's eyes lit up.

“That's Happy over there. Go easy on him, okay?” Steve yelled out after Peter who ran for the door as May came back with Steve’s food.

“Voila, traitor,” May gave him her brightest smile as she brought out his usual order.

“You love me, and you know it.” Steve answered back as he stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth.

“Jury's still out.”

They ate quietly for a few moments, content. Steve couldn't help the smile that spread to his lips as he thought of how truly happy he was. Even though things weren’t easy, he was happy, and that was what mattered. He stretched a leg out, trying to find Tony's under the table, which proved to be more difficult than he imagined. The brunette looked at him curiously, eating a piece of his blueberry crepe, when he realized what Steve was trying to accomplish. He untucked his legs from under his chair, earning a bright smile, from the blond as Steve managed to hook his foot behind Tony's calf.

“Aren't we a little old to play footsie?” Tony asked with a smirk.

“Dunno who you’re calling old. I’m 36 and a half.” Steve answered cockily.

“Speaking of, wanna know what else we're doing today? If you’re up to it of course.”

“I do, please.”

“We have a tour of the MET archives this afternoon. So basically all the stuff they have hidden away in storage, we get to go see it.”

“What? Tony, that's…” Steve couldn’t find the words. He had made a comment in passing months ago when they visited that he wondered what else the MET had in archives, as he looked over one of the galleries. Tony had hummed along to the question, Steve assuming he wasn’t paying much attention. “You _were_ listening…”

“Of course. The moment you said it, I emailed someone I knew there. We’d been trying to get it organized but the timing was always bad and then this date came up and your half-birthday seemed like a great excuse for it.”

“I’m just… I don't know what to say. Thank you!”

“You are welcome, love. And, after that, Bucky and Nat are meeting us for dinner, and we are going out dancing!”

“But you hate that!”

“Not as much as I love you.” Tony stated, like it was the obvious answer.

“I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything.”

Steve grabbed Tony's hand on the table squeezing it. They finished breakfast, Tony left a tip that had May blushing and trying to refuse to accept it, as Steve pushed his husband out of the door with promises to plan dinner soon.

The afternoon was perfect, the curator for the museum taking her time explaining the facility and all the various pieces Steve stopped and asked about. They spent far too long going through room after room containing priceless artifacts as Steve asked questions Tony didn’t understand, pulling him along as he spotted art Tony had never heard of, but Steve couldn't believe he got to see. When they were walking along to yet another room, the curator a few places ahead of them, Tony couldn’t help but place a kiss to Steve's cheek, whispering _Nerd_ against his skin, making Steve smile impossibly brighter. This had been worth every favour Tony had called in, no question.

By the time they got to dinner, Steve couldn’t believe the day they'd had. He had thanked his husband more times than he cared to admit, and now they were at some nice place Steve had never heard of, but likely took months to get a reservation at, unless you were Tony Stark, of course. They hadn't seen Nat and Bucky as much in the past month, so Steve was glad for the chance to catch up in the quiet restaurant before heading out.

“We don’t have to go out to a club tonight, babe. Today has been amazing as it is.” Steve had said numerous times, Tony dismissing him with every attempt.

“No, you and Nat were saying at our reception how much you loved going out dancing in college, and how long it had been since you went out. This will be fun. They told me they have a private booth on the second floor, and it is a bit quieter there. I’ll be fine.”

Dinner came and went, the four of them laughing and chatting. Steve protesting vehemently when the wait staff brought out a cake with giant sparklers and Tony got the whole restaurant singing happy birthday. No doubt that would show up somewhere on the internet within the next few minutes. But, Steve could not have cared less, as he kissed his absolutely ridiculous husband, telling him as much, before Tony smeared some chocolate icing on his nose.

It was late by the time they got to the club. Tony already looked tired, although he insisted he wasn't. They headed to the booth upstairs, where some drinks were already waiting for them. Within minutes of them arriving, Natasha was pulling Steve to the stairs so they could hit the dance floor, Bucky and Tony staying behind, but watching from their spot.

Steve and Nat stayed on the dance floor for an hour, every song being one Steve loved, which was nothing short of a miracle. When a song finally came on that Steve didn’t quite know, they rejoined the men upstairs.

“You looked like you were having fun,” Tony said after kissing Steve who sat down and swung his arm around his husband.

“This place has awesome music, how'd you find it?” Steve asked, still catching his breath.

“Well…” Tony started, biting his lower lip. “Don’t be mad… I kinda sent in a screenshot of your playlist so they'd play stuff you like.”

“You did what? Babe, I’m not mad, although a bit embarrassed.” Steve just stared at Tony, for what felt like the millionth time today. “Why did you go through all this trouble for me?”

“Because, I love you. I wanted you to have a good memory of celebrating a birthday since I know the last few haven't been as great. And, I didn’t want there to be any pressure for you to fake being happy on your actual birthday for my sake, if that makes sense. So, this was a great compromise in my books.” Tony was looking down at his drink now, twirling the sparkling water around in his glass.

“I do not deserve you.” Steve let out with a long sigh, his hand coming to caress Tony's cheek sweetly. He turned the brunette's head towards his, bringing their foreheads together. “Seriously, I don't deserve all of this. Thank you.”

“Hey hey, no making out!” Bucky threw a pretzel their way once Steve had locked lips with Tony, only making the blond double his efforts at kissing the older man.

“Let them have their fun. Steve is getting older, he won't be able to pull this off much longer.” Natasha chided Bucky.

“Well, you'll need your mouth to do a birthday tequila shot, come on Stevie!” Bucky cheered as the waitress appeared with three shots and the required accessories, earning a groan from Steve.

“We have not done tequila shots in like 10 years Buck, come on!” Steve whined.

“Is Tasha right? You getting too old for this shit, Stevie?”

“Yes, yes I am, and I am not ashamed to admit it!” Steve still grabbed his glass, and piece of lemon.

“To Steve getting old!” Bucky raised his glass, Nat and Tony joining in the cheer and Steve laughing before they took the drinks.

“This is not as horrible as I remember it.”

“That's cause your husband can afford top shelf shit.” Tony laughed as he high fived the other man.

“Enough talking, let’s go dance!” Natasha yelled out over the boys' chatter. She grabbed Bucky's hand, managing to pull him up, Steve sure he heard is best friend mumble something about not being drunk enough for this.

“Wanna come dance with me, please?” Steve asked Tony as he got up, holding on to his husband's hand and giving him the sweetest smile he could. As much as Tony loved dancing with him at home, or at events, he was not a fan of this setting, but Steve really wanted to get his hands on him on the dance floor tonight.

“I haven't finished my drink yet,” Tony answered, in a matter-of-fact way.

Steve’s drinks from dinner until now were starting to kick in, and he felt bold. He grabbed the drink, not breaking eye contact with Tony, finished his drink and smiled at him again. “Shall we dance?”

“Did you just really pull an Ed Sheeran on me?” Steve shrugged. “Hard to say no to you when you’re being so cute. One dance.”

Tony stood, and gripped Steve by the arms once he did.

“You ok?” Steve asked, concern streaking his features for a second, knowing Tony had only had a small glass of wine with dinner.

“Yeah, must have gotten up too quickly, got a bit of a head rush there. Let’s go.”

They headed downstairs finding Nat and Bucky easily. Steve smiled at them, not sure if he would ever get used to them as a couple, but happy to see them both so happy. Bucky was behind Nat, an arm wrapped around her waist as they swayed to the music. Nat was smiling up at Bucky, her head on his shoulder as he whispered something in her ear and nuzzled her cheek.

“They are really cute together,” Tony spoke in Steve's ear as they started dancing. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waist as they moved, not caring that the music was a much faster pace than he was setting.

“Not as cute as you,” Steve replied, placing a kiss by Tony's ear, feeling the brunette's laugh against his chest more than hearing it.

They finished the song and as Tony started pulling away the music dropped to a slow melody they both knew from Steve's playlist. Without a word, Tony collapsed back into Steve's embrace, staying wrapped in the blonde's strong arms.

“How about we go home after this?” Steve was whispering in Tony's ear. Tony just nodded against Steve's chest.

They kept dancing, Steve catching his best friend's eyes at some point, sharing a smile. He looked genuinely content with Natasha’s arms wrapped around his neck.

The song ended shortly after, and Steve brought Tony back to the private area they had, grabbing their things. Tony went to settle their tab as Steve went to find Nat and Bucky to say goodbye. Tony joined them, letting them know their tab was still open and giving them the number of his car company to take them home at the end of the night - no creepy Ubers tonight, he had said.

“Thanks so much for today, Tony. It meant the world, you have no idea.” Steve told him after they got in the car, pressing his lips to Tony's wrist.

“You’re welcome, babe.” Tony returned Steve's kiss, stifling a yawn. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a whole lot of b-day fluff ;)
> 
> The Ed Sheeran reference is the song I Don't Care, which for some reason, always made me think of how Steve must feel at some of the parties he has to go to with Tony ;) Was fun to flip it around for this one.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
